


Eternal Letter

by Vip_Auren



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vip_Auren/pseuds/Vip_Auren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years have passed since high school. Since everyone left to work for their dream.<br/>Now, Rin finally came back to Japan but everything has changed. And nothing will ever be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Let's take a moment to thank my beta that hates me for writing depressing things. And I hope you will enjoy the pain!

It was raining and Rin gazed at the paper on his desk.  
He knew what he wanted to do, but he kept wondering if there was a point in doing it. But it was raining, he was bored somewhat depressed and he couldn't stop thinking about his best friend. He took the black pen, sighed and started writing.

 

**Dear Sousuke,**

**I know I promised not to write before you came back to me, like you asked. However it has been three years and I thought you would like to know what happened since I left Japan. I'm not living in Australia anymore... I had to go back to Japan and settle in Tokyo for many competitions I compete in. It has only been a few months though, but I like it here. Did you know that Makoto and Haru live together now? Apparently it's more convenient because Makoto felt alone -being used to living with his siblings and all that- and Haru kept forgetting to get off the tub. Can't say I'm surprised. By the way Nagisa and Rei come here often. They don't spend much time, just the weekend, but it's always very fun to have them here.**

**Anyway I would have liked you to pass by but your father doesn't even know where you are. He told me the last time you talked to him was a year ago and you were at some hospital, 'slowly recovering'... I'm waiting for you. I will wait till you come back to me. I don't know if you like to be up to date but I won several competitions. To be honest, I am practicing with Haru and we are on the same team. It had always been difficult to get along with him but now that he sees swimming as a true passion it's way easier. He even told me about your last conversation together... He didn't say a lot but he is also thinking about you. I think he can stand you now.**

**The training is more difficult than what we used to do and we have to be in a really good shape which is hard because when I leave the pool everything hurts and I'm really sore. It's different from high school and I don't know if it's _better_ but it has improved my time and form. I understand some of what you could have gone through. I mean it's already painful for me to make everything in my power for my dream to come true... But seeing as you had to go through that with a bad injury...I'm just sorry I couldn't be here for you. And I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't ask me. Truth be told I don't even know what I can say and do for you because we both know I won't be able to do anything to help you swim again. It seems like you're the only one able to help me. **

**You still do, you know? When I feel like giving up on everything I read our letters. I stare at the pictures we took together in a time where everything seemed perfect, and it helps me because I remember why I'm doing this. Sure I want to succeed. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to be a professional swimmer like my father. I would also be lying if I said it was all there was. I want to do this for you Sousuke. I want to be your goal. I want to live your dream.**

**And I want you to know that you're the reason why I'm standing here.**

**Yours,**

**Rin.**

 

He read the letter over and over again. Made sure he didn't leave any mistakes and folded it neatly.  
He knew he was doing this for himself, to feel better but also because he felt like he would collapse if he didn't write about his life. And shared it with someone that wouldn't judge him. He stood up and found a small box under his bed filled with the many letters Sousuke sent him in their youth. He looked for the last address but then remembered it couldn't be right. None knew where his best friend was, after all. But he knew a place where he could pass by so he put his sneakers and walked under the rain. He liked the feeling of the drops against his skin and couldn't care less because he felt like he was on a mission.

It took him some time to get to the place but it wasn't like he had something to do. He had a day off, was bored and needed some fresh air. And the fake feeling of his rival's presence by his side. The rain had stopped but the sky was still grey like it could rain again at any seconds. However nothing was going to stop him for the small thing he wanted to do. He took out the letter which was surprisingly dry, and left it on the rock in front of him.

He stood there for a moment, allowing his tears to mix up with the drops still running down his face.  
He missed his face, his voice and his smile. Their fights and everything bad. Everything good. He really missed him.  
He couldn't help himself and shook violently due to his sob s, and kneeled. His strengh seemed sucked in and he couldn't stand on his feet anymore. He almost fondled the rock but settled for brushing the cold surface that faced him, and especially the engravings.  
He would have found them beautiful if it didn't bring this much pain. If his heart didn't break all over again, each time he faced them.

He took a huge breath to give him courage and then read with a broken whisper what was written :

**«  Sousuke Yamazaki »**


End file.
